R&R
by TheEpicTales
Summary: Sally takes a little break on Angel Island. One-shot.


**Warning:** The following contains lemon; only for mature audiences.

**Author's Note:** This was written over the summer when I was bored and chill-axing at a friend's backyard. For the music, visit my page and click the link at the bottom of my profile labeled "Tropical Beat", it will direct you to a Youtube music video. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Short Rest:**

A balmy breeze blew over Angel Island floating lazily in the azure sky. A funky tropical beat played smoothly from a boom box sitting a few feet away from the reclined lawn chair. A chilled glass of freshly-squeezed lemonade courtesy of her host, Knuckles, rested comfortably within arm's reach on a small table. Sally Acorn, dressed in a modest one piece swimsuit, lay languidly on the furniture piece, soaking up the sun's warming rays. Opposite her, on the other side of the table lying in the grass, Knuckles snoozed softly.

After a while, Sally spoke: "You know, I'm glad you talked me into this, Knux. I needed a vacation." She stretched and waited for a response. When none was forthcoming, she lowered her sunglasses and glanced at Knuckles. "Knuckles? …" She sat up and looked more intently at the echidna. She noticed a trickle of saliva pooling down his cheek out of the corner of his gaping mouth, and frowned. "Hey, I'm talking to you," she said loudly. Knuckles snored sharply and mumbled something with a smacking of the lips, in reply.

Sally snatched the glass off the table and splashed it over the sleeping one. Spluttering, Knuckles shot upright and looked around wide-eyed, flinging droplets of lemonade about, searching for the source of his rude awakening. "I'm up! I'm up!" he cried, then noticed Sally watching him with an amused look on her face and an empty cup in her hand.

She rested her chin on her left arm. "Were we having a nice nap?" she asked smugly. He scowled apparently not sharing her glee.

"We…" he paused, "I was. And why not? It's a perfect day for doing nothing." He yawned.

"You're right," she agreed. Settling back in her chair, Sally watched some clouds drift by idly. "And yet, I crave some excitement," she said. "By the way you have something on your cheek."

Knuckles flushed a light pink and wiped away his drool with the back of his glove. "Oh yeah, like what?" he asked, snidely.

Sally drummed her fingers on the table as she thought. "I don't know," she answered at length, "but we should be able to think of something."

"We?" echoed Knuckles rhetorically. "Sounds like a 'you problem' to me," he finished, lying back down on the grass. He tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, indicating the conversation was over.

"Some host you turned out to be," Sally noted.

Knuckles lifted his hand and made a gesture lazily.

He got only a few moments of peace before a shadow cast over him, blocking his sun. He didn't need to look to know what caused it. "What exactly do have against napping?" he asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"I've thought of something to do," said Sally.

"Have you now?"

"Care for a little fun?"

Something about Sally's tone made Knuckles a little suspicious. He opened one eye warily and saw Sally standing over him, as expected. Despite the glaring silhouette of sunshine blurring her outline, Knuckles could discern a playful smile on Sally's lips. "What kind of fun?" he asked guardedly.

Sally turned and took a few steps toward the island's edge, then stopped, turned to look at Knuckles, and slipped one strap off of her shoulder. Knuckles sat up, now wide awake. "Sal, what are you doing?" he questioned. His gaze flickered over her body, as if assessing what could lie behind the electric blue and white diagonally striped suit. His eyes came to rest on Sally's rear-end and small tail poking out just above it.

"I think it's time to go for a ride in the pink canoe," said Sally, turning back around to face Knuckles, who turned his sight to her face.

'Pink canoe?' thought Knuckles, then the idiom registered. 'Is she serious?' he wondered. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and to another region. Struggling to compose himself, his jaws flapped uselessly.

Taking advantage of his hesitation, Sally slipped the rest of the top off her body, exposing her modest breasts. Knuckles instinctively stared at her chest, as she predicted. Using the distraction, she closed the gap between them in measured, purposeful strides. She crawled over his body and inched her face closer to his. He could feel her hot breath rolling down his neck and realized how close they were, which only served to increase his discomfort. Sally grinned lustily, growled softly, and bit his lip playfully.

Knuckles swallowed nervously. This was a side of Sally he'd never seen before and it shocked him. Could it be the high altitude going to her head? Maybe. He didn't get a chance to ponder it further. Sally pressed her lips against his and his eyes shot open, then settled as he accepted her. He and Sally caressed each other as they exchanged saliva and tongues.

After what seemed like forever, Sally broke away. She leaned back and rested on his hardening crotch. "Want to see the rest of me naked?" she asked.

Knuckles nodded dumbly.

"Good."

Sally stepped back and shimmied the rest of the swimsuit. She picked up the article of clothing up with her foot and tossed it towards Knuckles playfully. Knuckles pulled the fabric off the bridge of his nose and ogled the princess standing nude before him.

His shaft was now at full-size and throbbing, an impressive 13-inches. "Looks like your trouser snake wants to play," chuckled Sally. She kneeled and placed her hand on his member, stroking it gently. Knuckles groaned softly. Sally took his hand and pulled off the glove, revealing his hand. It was red, like his fur, and the fingers were thick and powerful, but his iconic knuckles were unique. They were colored like ivory and strongly resembled bone, in fact, they were growths of that material. But that was a story for a later date.

Sally guided his hand to her slit. Slipping his pointer and middle finger into her wetness he began to penetrate her body in a careful, deliberate manner, using his thumb to massage her clit. The two played with each other for a while, then Sally shifted herself and Knuckles' fingers slipped out of her. She positioned herself over his rod and lowered herself onto it.

She bit her lip as she adjusted to his girth. Once she grew accustomed to it, she began her gyrations. Knuckles held her waist as their pelvises grinded and struck each other. The music continued to play in the background, occasionally drowned out by moans or sharper cries by Sally pleading an unknown god. Eventually, Knuckles realized he was approaching the end of his rope and he let Sally know.

"I'm gonna… mmf…" he groaned.

Sally huffed in return and reluctantly removed herself. "Huh, at least you lasted longer than Sonic," she conceded.

'Sonic?' he thought, 'Figures.'

Sally crawled down on her hands and knees back to his shaft and finished him off with her mouth. He grunted again and blew a load of hot cum into her waiting maw. Sally swallowed it and gave him a sticky grin. "Mmm, good. Now rest up, I'm not quite finished with you yet," she said as Knuckles sighed resignedly. A Guardian's work is never done.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep, this is the result of a long summer vacation and a perverse imagination. My buddy, Kyle, was the first to read it in its entirety and his face turned beet red when he got to the end. He looked up at me and spluttered, "It's porno!" "Yep, my first lemon; I'm so ashamed," says I, with an expression like the cat that ate the canary. R&amp;R. On another note, look out for updates on **The Mobian Experience** and **A Guardian's Duty**. Thanks for reading. The cover image is from here: art/Sally-Acorn-s-Vacation-210755466


End file.
